


make your good love known to me

by vault (holdmetildawn)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gratuitous Amounts of Pining, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Shapphic in Every Way, Title from a Hozier Song, Top Crowley (Good Omens), because I really do, did I ever mention how much I love Sappho?, no beta - we fall like crowley (except it is beta'd)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmetildawn/pseuds/vault
Summary: The end of the world almost happened. This long dance with time almost stopped, the vinyl almost ran out. But, it didn't. They were on their own side now, right? It's not that easy when you're an angel with the fear of Heaven instilled in you and a demon with the tendency to be absolutely rubbish at expressing your feelings. It may take a night of slip ups on Aziraphale's part and the interest of a highly aroused demon to set this all right once and for all. Let the Lust and Love commence.Chapter One: Aziraphale’s perspective, lovely angel that she isChapter Two: Crowley’s perspective, depressed demon that she isChapter Three: This is angst then smut, that is allBig ol' thanks to my lovely beta, Aaron (for whom this is gifted to), for helping me figure out what in the name of Hell I am doing





	1. shake like the bough of a willow tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plant_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_child/gifts).

The world hadn’t ended and Aziraphale felt so silly. Why did she have to say no to Crowley’s offer? It wasn’t even that big a deal, a simple ride back to the bookshop in Crowley’s metal death trap. But no, she had to go and walk home. It wasn’t even her fault! It was Crowley’s for being so damn ( _ excuse her language _ ) tempting. At least that’s what she told herself as she plowed face first into the couch perched in her backroom, already feeling the hot rush of arousal. It was sinful she knew, but good Lord the split second of friction had her biting her bottom lip and wondering who wouldn’t want to do this.

Then she was back to sitting across from Crowley, staring at those lips. Thin and red with a hint of teeth. She was doing fine, really, until Crowley  _ had  _ to go and lick her lips,  _ had  _ to give Aziraphale a taste of that inhuman tongue.  _ Oh  _ the things Crowley could do to her with that tongue. How she could reach up inside her with its forked tip, and scrape all the way back out ( _ you could back out now too, you foolish angel, but you make that fatal choice not to _ ).

Breath forced from her lungs in an uneven pattern, heart beating a tattoo against her ribcage, she slowly traced her fingers up her trembling thighs, wishing for once in her life she wasn’t such a feather brained angel ( _ falling from Her light was one thing, but falling for a demon? Never even thought of _ ). Up higher and higher, dragging her tartan skirt with. She wondered briefly if Crowley would be slow and gentle, almost teasing her orgasm from her or if Crowley would throw her heart and soul into it, fucking Aziraphale into oblivion, tearing Aziraphale apart to her building blocks, only to rebuild her and tear it all down again ( _ Aziraphale hadn’t decided which she likes better _ ). Better stop thinking of her like that, would be quite the scandal ( _ but wasn’t it already _ ).

Closer now, she reached out to ghost a finger over her soaked and of course sensible cotton panties. Her head lolled back against the arm rest and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as her legs shook like an autumn leaf caught in a storm. Patience is a virtue and while Aziraphale has many, her patience was currently making a quick escape out the nearest window. Two things happened in quick succession: first, Aziraphale hitched up her skirt and bunched it up around her hips and second, playing at the elastic waistband of her underwear she slipped her hand under, hovering it just over her wet folds. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath, knowing in her cowardly heart she could never tell Crowley of her affections, and certainly not about this. This display of sin that the angel was willing to stoop down to, to just try and feel wanted. Wincing at herself, she slipped a finger into her heat, gasping as she  tortuously  dragged it up her slit until it rested on the hood of her clit. Digging her teeth into the meat of her lip, she failed horribly at stifling a choked out sob. Taking two fingers she began to rub counterclockwise over that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“ _ Crowley… _ ” The unwanted words tumbled from her lips in a torturous shudder of ecstasy.

“Ngk.” Came the response from the doorway.

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open, the slideshow presentation of Crowley and her guilt playing behind her eyelids stuttering to a halt. The shadowy figure hadn’t noticed. Stuck between her own depravity and the desire to explain herself Aziraphale had two options. She could either stop now, speak or forever hold her peace and watch as Crowley well and truly left her life forever. That or she could finish what she had started. Sighing heavily, guilt tearing a hole in her stomach, she chose the latter option.

Letting her eyes flutter shut, eyelashes brushing her flushed cheeks, she quietly groaned. The shadow let out a ragged rush of breath. 

So Aziraphale continued her liberations on her clitoris, all but forgetting that the demon she tried so hard to hide this from was standing right there in her own doorway, watching. Her shoulders shook gently with unshed tears as she brought her other hand into her sopping folds. Dragging her index finger through the velvety wetness, she teased her entrance. Lust for something she could never have coiled and burned in her groin, flaring as Aziraphale slipped one finger in. On instinct, her hips bucked up to meet her finger. 

“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” A hand went up to shield an embarrassed, red face and a plea silently mouthed into the air for anyone who could hear to just answer her cries, the echoes of her rational self telling her to stop.

Sniffling softly, all her willpower focused on keeping those cracks from leaking, Aziraphale twisted her first finger around and slipped another in. 

“S-shit. I- CROWLEY!” She yelped as she rode her fingers, imagining they were the slender fingers of her demon counterpart. 

She curled her fingers up to hit the spot that had her seeing stars explode from behind closed eyes. The cacophony of sinful noises spilt from her holy lips like communion wine only fueled the fire which blazed with equal parts lust and shame. This burning desire for anything the fiery haired demon would give her wouldn’t stop and she knew this, but oh how she wished it would.

Aziraphale felt she was close. The tingling started in her curled toes, slithering its way up her body until she was drunk on its heady feeling.

The ache in between her legs had increased to a painful level, begging her for the release they both craved. So she rubbed just that little bit harder, drove her fingers in just that slight bit deeper. 

Wrapped in the false security of pleasure, she came with a muffled shout of Crowley’s name, head turned sideways and buried in the cushions.

As the white faded and her thighs stopped their violent shaking, Aziraphale put on her bravest face ( _ she was a warrior once _ ). Slowly she hauled herself up, body trembling slightly from the aftershocks, unspilt tears turning the world into blurry rings of light ( _ almost like little halos _ ).

There was a violent crash, glass shattering on dusty hardwood floors. A wine bottle ( _ sadly wasted, it was a good vintage too _ ) slipped from loose fingers.

Aziraphale and her heart in her blessed throat turned towards the noise, searching the dark for yellow eyes. She gasped through her nose at the sight of the demon. Crowley was leaning so far forward only occult power could’ve been holding her up. Her glasses had slipped to the tip of her nose and her pupils were blown so wide you could see the stars in them ( _ if you looked close enough _ ). Her mouth was hanging open, serpent tongue limp with shock. 

In a moment of terror, Aziraphale shakily got to her feet, managing to drag something from her suddenly to tight throat. “My dear, I-I do believe I have a bit of explaining to do. You see, the thing is–”

A series of choked out sounds spilled from Crowley’s throat, interrupting Aziraphale before the demon found her voice. “W-what wasssss  _ that _ ?”

Aziraphale stared at the ground, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. In a broken almost silent whisper, one that spoke of long and lonely nights, she finally said, “I think I…I need to leave.”

She set her sights on the door and started to walk towards it, away from this, away from Crowley.


	2. blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons don't feel many emotions besides the required hate, wrath and rage. They are scaly, deformed and perfectly devious. Nowhere is it written that they can love, to be a demon and to love is an abnormality. Crowley is abnormal and wretched in her eyes, but little does she know that in a certain pair of storm blue eyes, she is a shining pearl, the most scrumptious terra masseuse to exist in the existence of, well, forever. Just the thought of her can bring an angel into the crashing waves of ecstasy and she might just have to witness this to finally understand, or maybe she won't. That's up to you to decide. 
> 
> In short, Crowley is very much in need of a hug and some relationship advice (someone please give her some). This chapter wasn't beta'd since it's 12:50 am here and my lovely beta is 3 hours ahead of me so they're currently enjoying their beauty rest, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so damn long to update, my mom just had hip surgery so it has been a rough couple of weeks with all sorts of twists and turns. good news! the last chapter already has a beginning and an end, now just to work up the motivation to write the middle bits about well, bits coming together

It was fine really, that the angel didn’t accept her offer for she was a demon after all. Petty things like this don’t get to worm their way under her skin and eat at her insides. If you asked Crowley in this moment whether or not she was in love with Aziraphale, she’d probably sputter and spit and say,  _ Unholy Satan no! She’s an angel, I’m a demon. I don’t love. She couldn’t love me, wouldn’t love me.  _ This is, of course, a lie but neither she nor Aziraphale could understand this. Maybe they never will with how things are going. Let’s stuff that thought away in the shoebox under your bed and lock it shut to never look at it again.

Crowley was sitting in her car, hands clenched ebony white against her black steering wheel. She reached up and rubbed her nose bridge, exhausted. Her sunglasses lay abandoned on the passenger seat, carelessly tossed aside. The corners of her mouth turned down in a frown before twisting into a snarl. She brought both of her hands crashing down on the sides of her steering wheel, a scream tearing itself from her bleeding throat. “Why are you sssso stupid? You ignorant demon, thinking we were on our own side. Why do you have to go and fuck everything up?” 

Crowley leaned back against the headrest and sighed heavily. “God- Satan-_ Somebody_, if Aziraphale only knew what she did to me.” 

In this moment, Crowley realized something, she needed to apologize ( _ again, remember that? Right before she asked a certain someone to run away with her only to be shot from the Heavens for a second time _ ). She didn’t know what she was apologizing for. Was it the tongue? Her heated stare? ( _ Doesn’t matter, keep moving forwards _ ) Wine, wine is good. Just go get a bottle, an old vintage ( _ maybe one from the smoke and rubble, a bombed church _ ). Rattle through your cupboards until you find it, keep your hands busy so your heart doesn’t shatter. Go to her, this divine being, this heavenly sensation that snags at your heart anytime she is near. 

Crowley draws in a shaky breath, trying to remind herself it’s never as hard as it seems. She snaps her fingers, pressure building in her ears, crackles and pops filling the space around her. Demonic transportation wasn’t built to be comfortable and when it’s used to transport oneself to something holy, it’s even less comfortable ( _ she never complains about it though, she was an Archangel once _ ). 

Once the world stops spinning, she finds herself in the foyer of a familiar bookshop. For a second she swears she can smell smoke, see flames and sense burning paper. She blinks her sapphire eyes quickly, shaking her head to dispel the images ingrained in her mind. Crowley lets out an exasperated sigh, ashamed at how loosely she holds herself together nowadays. She could’ve sworn she heard an angelic voice crying out in pain but it’s just her cursed occult mind playing tricks on her. Wait‒ there it was again. 

_ Shit! Az, where are you?  _ Crowley thought as she scrambled around the shelves, running and crashing into corners, sending books flying as she frantically tried to find where the hell that noise was coming from. She ran towards the backroom, heart a caged bird in her chest.

Stepping carefully towards the door, her senses keenly aware of any movement or sound that echoed throughout the seemingly empty bookshop. Sticking to the shadows offered by the low light, Crowley stepped into the doorway, eyes scanning the room for any sign of the angel. What she found shocked her frozen where she stood. There was Aziraphale, her angel, the purest thing in the world ( _ Heaven included _ ), dancing her fingers up her thighs, one hand clenching her tartan skirt to her hips. She was splayed on the couch Crowley had sat on thousands of times over, head thrown back just so, hair fanned out to create a halo. 

Aziraphale was getting dangerously close to her very obviously soaked underwear and Crowley couldn’t tear her eyes away. The demon found herself biting her own lip as a heavenly hand dipped under a waistband and angelic fingers began to rub tentative circles over a divine clit.

“ _ Crowley… _ ” It was moaned from Aziraphale’s plush lips and Lord above and Satan below could you really blame Crowley if she sputtered out, “Ngk.” Her face flushed a biting red ( _ she really was acting like she was the one masturbating, wasn’t she _ ) before the back of her hand came up to stifle any other attention grabbing noises. Luckily for the demon, the only response she got was a positively sinful groan.

The moment Crowley witnessed Aziraphale stick her own finger into her dripping cunt was the same exact moment she tasted her own salty blood drip into her mouth. Unnaturally sharp teeth ( _ fangs if you will _ ) had taken the place her more human teeth, biting into the meat of her bottom lip.  _ I-I really need to pull it together and say something-  _

“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” Aziraphale’s moan shot her thinking dead where it stood. 

_ No, no to hell with being good, fuck it all. This is so much better and...is she- is she shielding her face with her hand? My God- Satan-  _ Somebody _ , I should’ve gotten her into bed sooner  _ ( _ you see, at this point, Crowley was planning that after this all she  _ would  _ get the angel into bed so that she could properly worship every inch of her _ ).

Demons can’t sense love like angels but if Crowley could’ve she would be washed in it, monstrous waves pulsing from Aziraphale tinged with fear and self-hatred ( _ what Crowley and Aziraphale both don’t know, yet, is that they can both sense each other's love but since it has been suppressed for so long, neither of them can feel its presence anymore _ ). Those waves would crest and fall along with the tide of pleasure the angel was being pulled down into. It would peak when she caught her fingers against her prostate and it would fold in on itself when her fingers faltered. 

Then Aziraphale was coming, clenching around her fingers and shouting the demon’s name into the cushions. Crowley’s mind flew out of her head and her mouth dropped open, fingers loosening their grip on the neck of the wine bottle.

Crowley was well and truly in the thick of it now. There was no possible way she could use her silver tongue to smooth talk her way out of this compromising situation. How could she manage to explain to Aziraphale that she had stood there and basically gotten off on watching the angel touch herself? Nope, that just wouldn’t do. She had to think of something quickly because Aziraphale was sitting up, her luscious thighs trembling with the force of a hurricane. 

She really could just run and hide like the coward she is and sleep another century away. Hopefully Aziraphale wouldn’t have seen her and if she had then maybe a hundred years will make her forget. 

This was, in Crowley’s mind, the most logical answer and she had set her sights on this simple plan: miracle herself home, somehow manage to angel proof her flat and fall asleep for another century ( _ hopefully more if she could manage it _ ). Her body on the other hand had a whole different idea on how this situation would go down. The minute the green bottle slipped from her lax fingers she felt the pit of dread in her stomach widen, threatening to swallow her whole. Crowley flinched slightly as the glass shattered on the wooden floors, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. 

Blue eyes searched the dark for what sure would be an interesting picture of a demon. Her glasses had slipped to the tip of her nose and threatened to fall off, her eyes had gone fully snakelike, her pupils like black holes ( _ if you looked long enough, you would surely lose yourself in them _ ). The metallic tang of demonic powers in the air notified Crowley that she was in fact leaning so far forward her powers were fighting with gravity just to keep her upright.

Aziraphale stood up and she was saying something, but Crowley could only catch the last bit, something about having to explain herself and that Crowley must really see that what had happened wasn’t actually what she thought it was ( _ Crowley’s mind figmented this last bit _ ).

An angelic face wore a mask of slight confusion as the talking abruptly stopped. Crowley realized she had started to sputter out noises and interrupted Aziraphale.  _ Shit, now I have to say something _ . The demon furiously thought as her mind did a quick reboot. Stuck at the sign in page, the words that fell from her thin lips were, “W-what  _ wasssss that _ ?” Curse her hiss and curse her stupid mind for saying that at a time where it clearly wasn’t needed. 

When Aziraphale looked down at the ground and told Crowley she had to leave, Crowley knew she had really fucked it up ( _ again, but who’s counting. Oh yes, that’s right, she is _ ). Then the demon could only stand there and dumbly watch as the angel waltzed from her life forever ( _ she deserved it, didn’t she- didn’t she…? _ ).


	3. remember me, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it all. Confessions and more shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry for taking so long on this, just wanted to quickly finish it so my conscious will let me start writing other things. sorry there is no smut in detail at the end, kinda just felt eh writing it

Aziraphale whipped by, her thoughts a scattered collage of  _ Lord no _ , _ not now  _ and  _ not like this _ . Crowley snaked her hand out and wrapped her slender fingers around a plump wrist. She gently yanked the angel to a halt, stuck all those delicious fingers in her mouth and licked the taste of Aziraphale clean off her. The demon’s eyes closed as she snuck her serpentine tongue in between every finger, moaning at the taste. It was truly divine and nothing like Heaven. Heaven tasted like clorox bleach and it felt like you were choking on downy feathers ( _ yes, she licked the walls of Heaven once too _ ). Aziraphale tasted of fresh strawberries, of deliciously effervescent champagne and nights beneath the stars with the love of your immortal life. 

Noises of appreciation vibrated through Aziraphale’s plump fingers until she physically couldn’t take it anymore. Bless ( _ or Damn _ ) Crowley that she chose that moment to pull those fingers from her mouth with a truly obscene pop. Warm amber eyes blinked into stormy blue ones, challenging Aziraphale to say anything, anything at all. 

She didn’t for a while, she couldn’t for a while, but as you must know by now, all things end eventually ( _ it’s the way life goes _ ). When Aziraphale managed to fish her voice from the depths of those sapphire pools, she whispered into the dusty air. “Dear girl, I do think we need to talk.”

The angel hung her head in shame as she walked into the backroom and sat down on the couch which still reeked of her sin. Crowley slouched on the doorframe for a few seconds before she pushed herself off and into the room. She stood awkwardly in the center of the floor, hands deep in her pockets, shifting from one foot to the other like she was standing on consecrated ground. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I need to explain something-“

A hand was impatiently waved through the air to dispel what the angel was going to say. “No, no I need to explain something- a few things first.” 

An angelic brow furrowed in confusion and her mouth opened as if to protest. Crowley’s finger came up to her lips, shushing whatever Aziraphale wanted to say. The angel snapped her mouth shut with an indignant expression on her face. 

Crowley offered her a small smile. “Thank you, angel.” She took a deep, calming breath before she began.

“I once met this woman, it was not that long ago. She told me a great story of love, of lovers throughout the ages.” 

She let out all the pent up air in her lungs.

“She told me of two souls who had met in a garden. She told me of how one of them protected the other from the unknown, sheltering them from the storm.” 

Her voice had become higher, her throat tighter.

“This woman then told me how they met again, not so long afterwards. It was a time when fear and sorrow was sown into the damp earth. One of them was so, so sad, but was trying their best to make it seem like they could see the justification in what was happening. The other just stood beside them and yearned with all their heart to be able to hold their love and tell them everything was going to be fine, that they would try their best to save whoever they could.”

Her hands had begun to make frantic gestures, slashing through the dust and creating swirls and eddies that reminded the demon of the stardust she once held in her hands. 

“Then the woman told me of a time in Paris, way back during the revolution, when this stupidly beautiful being stumbled there looking for crepes only to be imprisoned. The person who loved them more than anything in the universe managed to sneak into their prison cell and rescue them from what was certain to be a beheading. They got their crepes too.” 

A hand worried its way into hellfire hair. She knew she was rambling and that she had skipped over some parts, but she couldn’t find it in herself at that moment to care much.

“As this woman’s story continued, she moved onto another couple at another time. There was a war raging on above their heads and this person risked terrible pain to stumble into a place where they weren’t allowed, to save the one they loved. They managed to keep them safe from being shot and from being torn apart by a bomb. When they handed their beloved their precious books they swore they saw something neither chose to name reflected back at them.” ( _ It was love, but you probably know that _ )

She realized she had begun to pace around the room, heavy steps creating the frantic rhythm of her heartbeat.

“When the story was beginning to come to a close, she told me of rejection. She told me of how the other had told them again and again that they couldn’t be together, not even as friends, because they were on opposite sides. No matter what they did it was never enough. They altered the fate of a play for them, worked miracles for them, saved them so many times they lost count but none of it was  _ ever _ going to be ENOUGH!” 

Her shout ripped through the empty bookshop as she tore her sunglasses from her face, spinning on her heel to throw them as hard as she could at the nearest wall. They hit and shattered into a million pieces ( _ just like her heart _ ). She calmed herself down as best as she could to finish the last piece of her story.

“In the end, they saved the world and saved themselves, together. They were free to do whatever they wanted. At least, that’s what one of them thought. Did you know, angel, that ‘to the world’ sounds a lot like ‘I love you’?”

She hadn’t realized she had begun to cry until she felt her tears run hot down her cheeks.

Crowley felt soft hands come to rest on her arms. “I’m so sorry Crowley, I-“

“What? Are you sorry that I love you and you don’t-  _ can’t  _ love me back? Is that it?” Crowley furiously wiped her tears away. 

Aziraphale smiled a wobbly, watery thing. “No, I’m sorry I never told you how I felt.” Her own tears were beginning to push over the edge of her ocean blue eyes. 

She reached out to cup Crowley’s face in her hands. “I love you,” was whispered onto closed lips before she gently pulled her demon down into a soft and sweet kiss. 

When they pulled away, Crowley looked like she had seen a ghost ( _ she did once, in a bar, right when the world was ending, remember? _ ). Her arms hung limply at her sides and she was a startling shade of white. “ _ Ngk _ ,” was all the angel got in response.

Aziraphale pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes. “Sweet mother, I cannot weave— slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl.” 

Crowley blinked slowly at her before she responded. “Your sweet voice and your enticing laughter— that indeed has stirred up the heart in my breast. For whenever I look at you even briefly I can no longer say a single thing.”

Aziraphale opened her eyes to gaze into Crowley’s. “I didn’t think you’d remember Sappho.” 

“‘Course I do, angel.” The corners of the demon’s mouth turned up into a small smile. 

Aziraphale buried her head in Crowley’s neck, content to just breathe her in. They stood like that for a while, basking in their own revelations, in the act of finally lifting up the curtain that separated them for so long. 

“Darling?” 

“Yes, angel?”

Aziraphale turned her head to look up at her demon’s striking features. She truly was beautiful, all sharp edges and angles. Aziraphale wouldn’t have her any other way. 

“Make love to me?” It was breathed out over a pale shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Crowley turned to face the angel and it was like a sunflower finally finding the sun. “You- you’d really want that? Truly?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t touching myself to thoughts of you for nothing my dear.” 

“You do have a point.” 

“Was it dolphins? I seem to have forgotten already.”

“Haha very funny.” Crowley rolled her eyes. 

Aziraphale turned and hid her smile in Crowley’s neck, placing a quick kiss there as she did. “I did mean what I said.” 

Crowley nuzzled at Aziraphale’s soft curls. “Oh yeah, that.” 

“Mhm indeed,  _ that _ . If you don’t want to do it my love, I’m definitely not going to be the one to tell you otherwise.” 

The demon curled her slender fingers around the angel’s chin and pulled her away from where she was buried in Crowley’s copper hair. “Oi, angel, there’s literally nothing I’ve wanted more in six thousand years than to make love to you.” 

A huge grin spread across the angel’s flushed features. “Really?”

Crowley leaned down until their lips were almost touching. “Really.” She whispered before closing the distance and bringing Aziraphale into a passionate kiss. 

Crowley’s hands came to rest on an angelic bottom, squeezing lightly as they did, eliciting a soft moan from Aziraphale which the demon swallowed down like cherry wine. The angel’s arms flew up to wrap around Crowley’s neck, pulling her impossibly close. 

Crowley gently started to back Aziraphale towards the stairs and up towards a disused flat before a delicately pale hand was placed over her heart, stopping her in her tracks.

“N-not…” The angel cleared her throat before trying again. “Not here my love. Take me back to yours.” 

Serpentine eyes widened as a snap echoed in the air around them. Thankfully, her demonic magic decided to behave and not make the short journey a living hell so to speak. The minute the world around them rematerialized their mouths were molded back together again. 

Crowley desperately shoved Aziraphale’s coat off her shoulders, already starting to attack the buttons of her waistcoat. The angel raised her hand, fingers ready to snap. “I could just, you know, miracle it all off.”

Thin fingers wrapped around a thick wrist, yanking her hand back to her side. Crowley’s gaze turned positively predatory as she stared at the angel. “Don’t you dare. You are my presssent and I fully intend to unwrap you the proper way.” 

Her eyes followed the bob of Aziraphale’s throat as she swallowed heavily, the grin on the demon’s face just a show of teeth if nothing else. Sharp eyes glanced hungrily down at the angel’s waistcoat. “Now if you wouldn’t mind…” Hands reached out slowly, resting on buttons before attacking them without mercy. Waistcoat was shed, next came the undershirt and off slipped Aziraphale’s skirt. Her bra and panties were torn off by claw-sharp nails. As much as Crowley wanted to take all the time in the world to strip Aziraphale and in turn strip for her, the persistent ache between her legs and the fact her mind was screaming at her to lay this precious thing down and ravish this angel senseless was making it very, very difficult.

Crowley had to take a moment to breathe, to bury her face in the perfect tits Aziraphale possesed. They, like the rest of her, were full and luscious with pert pink nipples already standing at attention like little toy soldiers. Someone, Crowley wouldn’t be able to keep away from them now that she had seen them in their full glory.

She pushed Aziraphale gently back onto her bed, towering over her. Aziraphale lay pale white against the midnight black satin sheets, a lighthouse piercing through the darkest night, bringing Crowley’s ship safely to shore. She was a vision, the hint of an oasis that is not quite there. She was a mirage of sand and imagination, heat and desperation, something Crowley could barely believe she saw with her own two reptilian eyes. Crowley didn’t want to blink, afraid that if she did Aziraphale would disappear and the desert would replace her.

She did blink though, always testing the limits of her reality. Aziraphale was still there when she opened her eyes, all divine beauty and angelic virtue. Crowley reached out a trembling hand to cup the angel’s cheek, her bonfire hair hanging down in loops, tucked behind her ears. “I love you.” She whispered so quietly no human ear could have heard it, but Aziraphale was no human. “I love you too, my dear girl.” She smiled a diamond bright smile, lighting the air around her in a brilliant halo.

Crowley leaned back and snapped her fingers, her clothes disappearing to who knows where ( _ not that it mattered now anyways, there were more pressing matters at hand _ ). Aziraphale’s bottom lip stuck out in the most adorable pout. “I thought you said no miracles for clothes.” 

Crowley smirked as she started to stalk up the bed towards her angel. “Nah angel cakes, never said anything about me.” 

The predatory glint in her eyes had Aziraphale scrambling up the bed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Every shift of Crowley’s knees on the silk had Aziraphale contemplating her demise and she entirely wasn’t sure if she should be aroused or scared ( _ she was both _ ). Her fight or flight instinct was beginning to kick in, but one look at those golden eyes, so full of love the pupils were threatening to consume those yellow sapphire irises, Aziraphale knew she was safe ( _ her fear is well founded for she knows of the things Crowley has done, had to do, although maybe that’s a story for another time _ ). 

Crowley trailed her hands over the tops of Aziraphale’s thighs, grabbing handfuls at times and revealing in the bounce of them when she let them go. Up higher her hands wandered until she could grab at angelic love handles. Resting her chin on her angel’s mound, she grabbed and felt all over Aziraphale’s stomach, worshipping it like it should be. “Soft is what you are,” Aziraphale let out a pained whimper, “and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.” She emphasized her point by squeezing hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises. 

Crowley climbed higher still, coming to straddle her angel’s plush middle. Her hands immediately gravitated towards the fleshy mounds now in her reach. She fondled Aziraphale’s tits, kneading the milky white flesh as Aziraphale moaned. 

“Enjoying that are we?” Crowley spoke, her voice low and gravely, the sound of it shooting down Aziraphale’s spine right into her effort. Aziraphale bit her lip and groaned, pushing her chest into Crowley’s hands, chasing the sensation. Crowley purred, taking each of Aziraphale’s nipples between a thumb and forefinger, rubbing and pinching them to reward her.

“If you don’t... _ God _ ...if you don’t k-kiss me right this instant you fiend-” Aziraphale panted out.

“You’ll  _ what _ ?” Crowley smiled gleefully, enjoying this new side to her angel where she wasn’t afraid to  _ ask _ for what she wanted. 

Aziraphale glared at her, catching Crowley by surprise when she yanked the demon into a harsh and demanding kiss. 

“Mnf!” Came the surprised little muffled noise from Crowley as Aziraphale kissed her. That was not what Crowley was expecting at all as her arms flailed before finding purchase on either side of Aziraphale’s face, the pads of her thumbs digging into soft cheeks. 

When they pulled away, Aziraphale smiled cheekily. “I’ll do that.” 

Crowley smiled at her sudden confidence. The night lasted shorter than any of them would have liked, both pouring all the love they had for each other into the act of love with which they could finally partake in. They fell asleep in each other's arms, while God smiled from on high.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to writing fics and all that jazz, so criticism and comments are welcomed and adored. my instagram is @hellisburningup, so come yell at me on there


End file.
